Naruto Stories I Want to Create
by ThisMan
Summary: There will be many stories in here that I will ask for feedback on whether I should roll with it or scrap the idea. Give me suggestions and I may just turn it into an idea that ends up here and see if others are interested in the story. Pilot chapters can be given with time. Stories are adoptable.
1. Practitioner of Chakra

**Title:** Practitioner of Chakra

 **Summary:** Naruto, getting frustrated with his chakra manipulations, tries unorthodox methods of controlling it and eventually discovers secrets of chakra no one ever has.

 **Main Character:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Notable Powers:** Pure Chakra Manipulation, Telekinesis

 **Pairings:** Undecided

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	2. The World of Fun

**Title:** The World of Fun

 **Summary:** Naruto finds that the ninja world isn't very fun at all. So, instead of killing his foes, he pranks them! Watch as the Trickster wades his way through the Ninja world, befriending his enemies and turning a deadly lifestyle into one big joke!

 **Main Character:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Notable Powers:** Stealth

 **Pairings:** Undecided

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	3. The Pen and the Pad

**Title:** The Pen and the Pad

 **Summary:** At the age of eight, Naruto found a book of seals as a birthday present (Of course, it was written by Me). He started reading, and was hooked instantly. He picked up his pen and pad, and got ready for the adventure of a lifetime!

 **Main Character:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Notable Powers:** Seals

 **Pairing(s):** Undecided.

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	4. The Flying Fox

**Title:** The Flying Fox

 **Summary:** Five year old Naruto heard about how Onoki of Both Scales could fly, and wanted to find out how. In his studies, he discovered seals, and tried using them to create a hover-board of sorts. Now, he finds himself in an unknown location with only his hover-board and a rift in time and space behind him. DimensionHopping!Naruto, Eventually Strong!Naruto. He eventually comes back to the Elemental Nations for graduation exams. Be Prepared for CROSSOVERS!

 **Main Character:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Notable Powers:** Seals, Hoverboard, Dimension hopping, etc. (This means suggestions are welcome for different powers)

 **Pairing(s):** Undecided.

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	5. Branded

**Title:** Branded

 **Summary:** After a decision on the Hyuuga Elder Council's part, six year-old Hinata was branded as a branch member. Because of this, she begins to understand Neji's pain and they plan rebellion.

 **Main Character:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Notable Powers:** Seals, Juuken, Mind Manipulation (no chakra. Pure psychology)

 **Pairing(s):** Undecided.

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	6. Secrets of the Sharingan

**Title:** Secrets of the Sharingan

 **Summary:** After his family died, Sasuke was hell-bent on revenge. But, in doing so, he needed to be a master of what he thought was the one source of power that would help him on his journey to kill his brother. The Sharingan.

 **Main Character:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Notable Powers:** Sharingan, Fire Techniques, Illusions

 **Pairing(s):** Undecided.

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	7. Our Little Secret

**Title:** Our Little Secret

 **Summary:** Naruto, as a child, learns about his burden, and tries to run away. Sasuke, after witnessing his brother massacre his family, tries to run away. Hinata, after her mother's death and her father's abuse, tries to run away. They meet each other, and something happens.

 **Main Character:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga

 **Notable Powers:** (Naruto) Heavy-Hitting Taijutsu, Seals. (Sasuke) Fire Ninjutsu, Sharingan. (Hinata) Gentle Fist Taijutsu, Illusions.

 **Pairing(s):** Naruto/Hinata

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


	8. Sharp Things

**Title:** Sharp Things

 **Summary:** Naruto becomes entranced in the art of swordplay at a young age, and mimicked movements of those practicing it. As it turns out, his love for swords carried over to all things sharp and pointy.

 **Main Character:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Notable Powers:** Kenjutsu, Weapon Throwing (Think TenTen)

 **Pairing(s):** Undecided

 **Suggestions Are Welcome!**

 **~ThisMan**


End file.
